


The Beast At the Door

by wisepuma23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day for Merlin to polish Arthur's armor in the armory. And stare daggers at Mordred while doing it. However, there's something different about today. Maybe it's the final kicked puppy look from Mordred that broke the camel's back. </p>
<p>So, Merlin decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast At the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_liz/gifts).



Merlin did not like Mordred. 

He narrowed his eyes at the young Knight laughing among his brethren. The band of brothers that fought and died together, known as the bravest Knights in the land. Merlin rolled his eyes and kept polishing Arthur’s helmet in the armory. They were lauded for their achievements out there in the sunlight. 

Mordred turned and smiled at him. It was as bright as the rising sun. Merlin looked away. He had grown rather fond of the night and her shadows. He stuck out his tongue in effort as he scrubbed at a particular stain that wouldn’t come out. Damn that stain. It wouldn’t go away despite his best efforts. He had even resorted to desperate sorcery a few years back. But no such luck. 

The Great Emrys _defeated_ by a mere stain!

Merlin laughed.

_What was so funny, Emrys?_

Merlin looked up and saw the armory was empty save for him and Mordred. No witnesses. Both good and bad. Merlin sighed and put down the helmet on the table. Then Merlin hefted himself up onto the table to sit. He lazily swung his legs, it was bit a guilty pleasure to sit somewhere so high. 

_Just thinking about impossible stains that I’m starting to think even the Old Religion cannot erase._

Merlin hesitated as he looked at Mordred again. He was only ten years his junior. When Merlin first met him, he was a mere child. But by sitting here, Merlin seemed to tower over the knight again. The symbolism was not lost on Mordred by the way the knight was looking to the floor. 

_Come sit by me, Mordred._

Merlin patted the side by him with his hand. Mordred blinked up at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shut down by Merlin’s steely gaze. Mordred sat next to him and looked at him expectantly.

_I would like to propose a simple trade off._

_Of what? What do you want, Emrys?_

Merlin leaned in close. Mordred fought the urge to lean away. Merlin’s eyes did not turn to gold quickly. Quite the opposite. Mordred would almost say he was spellbound but he knew the real feeling of it. The molten flames started at the pupil and then expanded outwards. Like the sunset, the bright summer skies turning to the color of wheat. Then as the last traces of blue disappeared, the air turned icy.

_I want to know more about the Old Religion’s culture. Is there more than just warlocks and witches? It bothers me that I don’t know, to be honest._

Mordred felt the hairs on his neck raise at Merlin’s flippant tone.

_And what’s the trade off?_

Merlin’s laughter lines at the edge of his eyes crinkled.

_Do you want to know your destiny?_

For a moment, Mordred did not want to know. 

_You know my destiny?_

_I learned of it just shortly after we first met. And…..you can’t fault me for being frightened. Yours is quite upsetting._

Mordred took a surreptitious look around the darkly lit armory. The sun likely had already set a few minutes ago. And no one would come back for a forgotten sword or armor. It was just them. For some reason, Mordred didn’t feel like today of all days was the one where he would finally learn of his destiny. It was far too….normal. Well, until now it was. 

_There are more than warlocks and witches. There are also hedge-witches and hedge-warlocks. The ones with the lowest magical potential. Wizards are male magic users born to serve the Light. Warlocks are born to serve both the dark and the light. Witches are born free to serve what they like. Mages are skilled sorcerers. There are also families of healing magic that go back ages. Most often than not, magic runs in the blood. Druids aren’t always magic users but they all have telepathic powers. There are more varieties out there but too many to explain their nuances and abilities._

_Thank you, Mordred._

“Oh, didn’t know you two were still here,” Leon said as he stood in the doorway of the armory, key in hand, “It’s getting quite late.”

Mordred watched Merlin’s eyes as he turned, his eyes widening in surprise as the gold turned back to blue gracefully. 

“We didn’t mean to loiter around, Leon.” Merlin rubbed his neck and gave an awkward smile, “I was just telling Mordred about how Arthur is such a poet.”

Leon laughed, “That he is. Now it’s time to get on outta here, especially you, Merlin. I know you like to work after hours despite how much Arthur says that you slack off."

Merlin winked and pushed himself off the table with a flourish. Mordred felt the inky fingers of panic crawl up his throat as he watched Emrys walk off. What about his destiny? His face burned red hot as he also walked out. Leon raised an eyebrow as Mordred bumped against him but shrugged as he locked the armory. 

_I’ll come visit your quarters later tonight, Mordred._

Mordred started and looked around the empty road back to the castle. There was no one. Mordred saw a golden flame at the corner of his eyes and immediately turned. Inky darkness. It was just a trick of his mind. Mordred gulped and went to his quarters. He shucked off his armor and changed into his sleep clothes. But he couldn’t sleep, not with Emrys coming.

So, with nothing else to do, Mordred began to pray. He wished he still had his black candles to both purify and ward bad spirits away. He had to renounce his old gods when he became a knight but he hadn’t forgotten them. He only hoped the opposite was true now. These were the final moments of ignorance before he knew his destiny. 

Mordred’s magic shivered all over as Emrys arrived at the Knight’s dorms at long last. The doorknob rattled. Silence. A soft knock.

**_Let me in._**

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this last night before I went to sleep!
> 
> its a gift to my good friend Lady_liz cause she donated some money and it didn't feel right to not at least write a little something
> 
> i based this off of the last comment she sent me which was about the different types of witches/warlocks
> 
> and i know she likes BAMF Merlin and so......here you go friend!!
> 
> i'm really thankful and I hope you enjoy ur new laptop friend!!!!!
> 
> THANK YOU C:


End file.
